1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the tailgate of a motor vehicle which can be swung both as a trunk lid and as the lid of a receiver for a folding roof.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 44 45 944 C1 shows a motor vehicle with a roof structure in which a roof part and a rear window part can be folded together via a forced control which is mounted on the body so that they can be stowed in the top area of a rear trunk space. To do this, under the trunk lid there is a U-shaped auxiliary frame, the transversely running leg of the U-shaped auxiliary frame being located in the rearmost and lowermost end area of the trunk. The side legs of the U-shaped auxiliary frame are each connected via a seven-joint scissors lifting arrangement to the front end of the trunk lid. To load the trunk, the trunk lid is opened and closed via the two-sided scissors lifting arrangements. To stow the folded-together roof arrangement, the trunk lid together with the auxiliary frame is pivoted upward and to the rear around the transversely running leg of the U-shaped auxiliary frame via gas compression springs and hydraulic cylinders. A transition area between the tailgate and the rear seat is often covered by a multi-part cover with its own complex actuation mechanism, as is known, for example, from published German Patent Application DE 197 14 105 A1.
This arrangement is disadvantageous since it requires a large number of moving parts. Furthermore, the configuration of the seal of the lower rear transverse edge of the trunk lid relative to the body is problematic, since the rotary motion of the trunk lid, when the roof arrangement is stowed in the trunk, takes; place around the axis of rotation which is located in the rear area which is the lower one in the vertical extension of the trunk lid. This pivoting motion collides with this lower trunk seal which runs transversely. Furthermore, the stability of shape of the seven-jointed scissors lifting arrangement under laterally acting forces on the trunk lid is not optimum. Therefore, to counter this system-induced defect, the scissors lifting arrangement must be very durable and thus very heavy. On the other hand, to achieve high operating precision and accuracy of fit, high production cost must be borne in this construction.